


Percival Graves and the Symbiote

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Tendrils, symbiote! Percival, top Pericval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Percival Graves was not a weak man. He was not a man easily pushed over or overtaken; he hadn't made his way up the ladder of the MACUSA Department of Law Enforcement by being weak, and yet... he'd been caught unaware, overtaken by Grindelwald in the middle of the night and kidnapped. Now that he's back, he's struggling with his magic, Newt has a creature he is pretty sure can help. A symbiote.





	Percival Graves and the Symbiote

**Author's Note:**

> Based on  this  Tumblr prompt. Special thanks to my beta keyflight790 for their wonderful help as always.

Percival Graves was not a weak man. He was not a man easily pushed over or overtaken; he hadn't made his way up the ladder of the MACUSA Department of Law Enforcement by being weak, and yet... he'd been caught unaware, overtaken by Grindelwald in the middle of the night and kidnapped.

"I'm disappointed in my staff," Percival admitted when Madam Picquery had come to visit him in the hospital.

"Frankly I'm disappointed in myself. I should have trusted my gut, I knew something was off, but I was so busy with the creatures, and then the obscurial, I didn't even realize you were off until it was too late."

Percival tried to wave it off. It wasn't as if they had practically grown up together or anything. It wasn't as if Seraphina Picquery were his _only_ friend. It wasn't as if the one person who had realized something was amiss was the only person who had never met the real Percival Graves, Newt Scamander. The auburn-haired angel who had rescued him from the hell in which he'd been trapped. Those beautiful sapphire blue eyes had been like looking into an ocean after so long in the darkness. He wasn't proud of it, but Percival had clutched himself to the younger man, _desperate_ and lonely. He'd sobbed holding onto him, sure it was a dream, Newt had merely whispered in his ear. "Everything is going to be okay."

Percival couldn't recall the number of times he had repeated the phrase to himself since. The trouble was, everything _wasn't_ okay. His body had sustained a considerable amount of magical damage due to Grindelwald's almost daily cruciatus curses, and his magical core was unstable. The doctors were worried he might never be able to perform magic again. Percival had balked at the idea. It was absurd.

Seraphina had told him to take as long as he needed, but after what had felt like an eternity in the hospital, Percival had grown restless. He'd convinced her to allow him to read over some of the most recent case files, and though it had mostly passed the time... Percival still found himself bored, and depressed. And then, _he_ came.

Percival could hardly believe his eyes when he saw Newt Scamander standing before him, looking as ethereal as ever, and carrying that suitcase.

"How are you feeling?" Newt asked.

"I've been better."

"Oh?" Newt looked worried.

"The doctors seem under the impression that I may never be able to perform magic again," Percival said, and the moment the words escaped his lips he felt nauseous. Newt frowned.

"Hmm."

Percival sighed, "I'm afraid so."

"I might have a creature that could help," Newt said, unexpectedly.

Percival let out a snort, _a creature? How could that possibly help?_ He wondered. "Oh?" Percival asked, trying to sound less intrigued than he felt. He had never been one for Magical Creatures, but something about Newt's earnest face made him curious and dare he say, hopeful.

"There's a rather impressive creature which acts as a symbiote. It survives so long as you survive. Brilliant creatures really,  you'll be stronger, faster, more attuned to yourself and your surroundings and because they're magical you should be able to channel your magic better than ever.

"And the catch?"

Newt looked up from his case that he'd placed on the edge of Percival's bed, "Catch?"

"Surely such a perfect creature has drawbacks?"

"Ah, yes well... symbiosis means that you must work together. As I said, it survives and thrives as long as you do."

"Would I die if it did?"

"Er... no. But I suspect you would go back to yourself prior to being connected with the creature, so..." Newt trailed off, considering Percival’s current state, it seemed obvious this would not be ideal.

Percival sighed. _What have I got to lose?_ He wondered. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. At least for a trial."

Newt smiled, and flicked open his suitcase, summoning something from the depths. Percival nearly leapt as the midnight black looking creature floated out of the case toward him.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Percival asked, more nervous than he'd expected to be.

"Well he hasn't killed me yet," Newt said with a chuckle. Percival's eyes widened. "A joke, just a joke," he promised. Percival nodded, willing himself to sit still as the creature floated over to him. It was wrapped in a protective bubble, long black tendrils touched the edge of the bubble. "Ready?" Newt asked.

"As I'll ever be," Percival replied. Newt cast a spell and the bubble popped. A long black tendril touched Percival's chest, and seconds later, the creature vanished. "Wh-where did it go?" he asked. Newt smiled.

"Lift up your shirt please," he said. Percival gave him a hard look. "Indulge me."

Percival sighed, lifting his shirt, there in the middle of his chest, was what looked like an inky black blob. Newt smiled.

"Excellent."

"Yes but how do I make it _do_ what I want?" seconds after he'd said this, a black tendril shot from his middle, and wrapped itself around Newt's waist, dragging him closer. Newt blushed furiously and Percival slapped the tendril. "Bad symbiote, we do not grab people," he hissed.

"It's quite alright, no harm done," Newt said, adjusting his vest. "I'll just leave you two to get acquainted."

"Wait, it's alive?"

"All creatures are alive, Mr. Graves," Newt said, locking up his case, and picking it up off the bed. "Good day," and with that, he left the room and Percival Graves to get acquainted with his new creature.

**We want him,** the creature said from inside his head. Percival nearly leaped. "Who said that?" he demanded. **We want him Percival,** the voice said more commanding. **You cannot deny it.** Percival groaned. _You've got to be kidding me. Ten seconds in and this creature thinks I'm into Newt Scamander._ **He saved us.**

"He saved me," Percival said aloud. **We are us** the creature corrected. **Besides** , **before there was you, there was us. He found us, and saved us.** Percival sighed, this was going to be something to get used to, he thought. **We love him, Percy.**

"That's a bit much," Percival said. "I don't even know him."

**You know all you need to.** Percival groaned, this wasn't going to end well, he could already tell.

* * *

Returning to MACUSA was exciting for Percival. It had felt like a lifetime since he had been allowed to work, and seeing his office once more was an indescribable relief. It was just as he’d left it, save for a bit of dust.

“It’s good to have you back, Director,” Madam Picquery said with a smile. Percival beamed at his friend.

“You can’t imagine how good it feels to be back,” he admitted.

“Try not to go anywhere else, huh?” she teased.

Percival chuckled despite himself. “I have no intention of being captured again.”

They hadn’t talked about it. Percival was grateful for this fact. It was still fresh, and for him the less said on the subject, the better. The last thing he needed was his boss pitying him. “Oh and try and go easy on your team. You’re not exactly the most open person, Perc.” Percival held back a snort at that.

“Are you blaming me for my team of so-called professional Aurors not being able to find me when a magizoologist who, by the way had never _met_ me, was able to figure it out?” he snapped.

“I’m saying that Grindelwald had us all fooled, and you should consider cutting your people some slack because we all messed up.” Percival bit his lip, he could feel the symbiote thrumming beneath him. Blessedly, before a tendril could shoot out and slap the President, Picquery turned on her heel and left his office. **We don’t like her!** The creature said. Percival sighed. _She’s our best friend,_ he corrected. **She let us get kidnapped.** Percival couldn’t help but wonder how different the situation would have been had he had his symbiote creature with him when Grindelwald happened. Would Grindelwald have been able to take him then?

There was a soft knock on his door and the symbiote perked up instantly. **Newt.**

“How do you know that?” **We smell him.** “Come in,” Percival said, shaking his head at the creature, several tendrils shot out of him, opening the door before Newt could. Newt blushed, as the tendril that had opened the door, curled around his hand and escorted him into the room. Percival looked exasperated. “I’m sorry about this,” he said gesturing to the tendrils.

Newt smiled. “I’m glad to see you’re getting along then,” he said. “I won’t bug you too much, I just wanted to check and make sure everything was working out alright.”

“You could never bother me,” Percival said and a part of him wondered how much of that was himself and how much was the creature that was trying to stir him into kissing the auburn-haired man. Newt blushed, and butterflies shot through Percival’s stomach.

“How are you getting on then? With the symbiote I mean?”

“Good. Well, he’s rather obsessed with you.”

“Me?” Newt looked shocked. “Why me?”

**Because he is beautiful, and kind, and he protects us.** The symbiote said in his head. Percival sighed.

“Haven’t the foggiest.” **Liar.** “Perhaps he wishes he was with you instead.”

Newt chuckled, “Don’t be silly. I’m sure you’re a perfectly suitable host.” **Kiss him.**

Percival smiled at the sound of Newt’s laughter, it was so bubbly and warm and it felt like coming home. **We should mate with him.** Percival nearly choked on air at the symbiote’s words and he was grateful Newt could not hear his thoughts.

“Are you alright, Mr. Graves?” Newt asked.

Percival nodded, “Yes, yes, perfectly fine. Only… is the symbiote meant to be so…” he cleared his throat. “Crass?”

“Crass? How do you mean?”

“Perhaps I shouldn’t say, it isn’t really polite to speak of,” he admitted. “Not in an office environment anyway.”

Newt blushed. “I’m an expert on creatures Mr. Graves, whatever he suggested I’m sure I can help.” **Kiss him. Mate him.** The symbiote insisted.

Percival swallowed, “He er… seems, I’m sure of his own accord, to wish to mate with…er… you,” he added the last part quietly. Newt blushed scarlet.

“Oh,” he laughed a little at that and Percival stared at him confused. “Symbiotes are asexual, at most they can react to the physical desires of their hosts, but otherwise it’s rather odd he should suggest such a thing.”

Percival’s eyes widened. “Oh, I…” he swallowed.

“Something wrong Director Graves?” Newt asked.

“N-no. Not at all.” **Kiss him!** The symbiote insisted more firmly. Percival swallowed, feeling compelled to listen, a tendril shot out once more and wrapped itself firmly around Newt’s waist lifting him off the ground and carrying him towards Percival. Percival swallowed hard. “Sorry,” he said again.

Newt blushed. “It’s fine, I don’t usually mind being manhandled,” he said, then blushed again.

Percival grinned, “Is that so?” he asked, and, feeling bold, he backed Newt up against the bookshelf behind him, the tendril sliding up his cheek. Newt shivered at the contact.

“Y-yes,” Newt replied shakily. The tendril snuck lower, under his shirt, caressing his soft pale skin. Newt shuddered. “Percy,” he gasped, breathless. Percival leaned in, and pressed his lips to Newt’s, finally giving in to the symbiotes desire. Several more tendrils shot out from his stomach to pull off Newt’s coat, and unbutton his shirt. Newt gasped. Percival continued kissing down his throat, working in unison with the symbiote as it continued undressing the auburn haired man. **Ours.** The symbiote purred, trailing a tendril across Newt’s stomach, and up his chest. Newt whined. **Beautiful.** Percival nodded his agreement, kissing down Newt’s chest. Newt shivered, his breath caught in his throat when a tendril snaked its way down his trousers, and curled around his thickening cock. Newt whined.

“Shhh, we’ll take care of you darling,” Percival whispered in his ear. Another tendril slid down the back of Newt’s trousers, towards his ass. Newt gasped, his body taut with anticipation as the tendril slipped inside him.

“P-Percy,” he begged.

“Such a beautiful boy,” Percival purred, kissing over his throat. Newt moaned, the tendrils working him over. “We’ll have to keep you quiet though, love,” he said, another tendril slipped inside is mouth, filling his throat. Newt gagged and moaned. Percival growled against his skin. “So beautiful, baby boy,” he said. The tendril curled around Newt’s cock, unfurled itself, and moved instead to unbutton his trousers, and take them down along with his pants. Newt shivered, his skin exposed to the cold air. Percival smiled. Several more tendrils slithered out, wrapping themselves around Newt’s wrists and ankles, carrying him to Percival’s desk, and spread him, like a feast. Percival hummed his approval, dropping to his knees behind Newt. The tendril in his ass slipped out, and was replaced by Percival’s tongue instead. Newt cried out around the tendril in his mouth, rocking back against Percival’s mouth.

“So needy aren’t we, baby boy?” Percival asked. Newt moaned. Percival sucked, and tongued at his hole, desperate to make him beg for it. The tendril in his mouth vanished, and with a wave of his hand, a silencing spell came over the room.

“Please, Percy,” Newt begged. “Oh gods, please please take me.”

Percival grinned, “You’re so beautiful when you beg,” he growled. Newt whimpered. Percival got to his feet and unzipped his own trousers, with a wave of wandless magic, Newt’s hole was lubed and ready for him. Percival smirked, _he was beginning to like this symbiote,_ he thought as he slide inside Newt. **Tight.** Newt screamed, the tendril around his cock began to stroke him, while a second pulled his hair, and a third covered his mouth. **We like teasing him.** Percival growled, biting down on Newt’s throat as he fucked him, viciously. Newt whined, his whole body shaking as he was covered from all sides by Percival and the symbiote. “Such a good boy,” he purred, and fucked him hard. Newt whined. **He’s close.** The symbiote said. _Faster,_ Percival thought, and the tendril’s moved faster, working hard to make Newt come apart spectacularly. Newt moaned around the tendril covering his mouth, arching his back, and came hard across Percival’s desk. Percival growled, coming hard inside him, biting down on his shoulder. “So perfect,” he said.

Newt whimpered, as the tendrils left him, until it was just the two of them in the room. Percival kissed his back, and pulled slowly out of him. Newt shuddered, laying breathless against the desk. With a wave of wandless magic, Newt was cleaned up. Percival rubbed his back.

“Th-that was… unreal,” Newt purred. Percival chuckled.

“I think I rather like your creature, Newt,” he said. Newt chuckled.

“I think I do too,” he admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on  Tumblr  sis.


End file.
